


Fun Starts Here

by Darkrealmist



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Acceptance, Acrobatics, Acting, Adventure, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alliteration, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Animal Metaphors, Animals, Anime, Asian Character(s), Baked Goods, Baking, Bears, Bedrooms, Beds, Begging, Bickering, Big Sisters, Bikers, Blushing, Bonding, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Breaking and Entering, Bromance, Cake, Candy, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Card Games, Cats, Character(s) of Color, Chases, Chibi, Children, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Circus, Clinging, Clowns, Colors, Comedy, Comfort Food, Complete, Cookies, Cooking, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Denial, Dessert & Sweets, Devotion, Discipline, Dogs, Domestic, Dream Bubbles, Dreams, Duel Monsters, During Canon, Early Mornings, Eating, Eavesdropping, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Escape, Explanations, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Critic, Friendship, Frosting, Fun, Funny, Gen, Gift Giving, Grinch References, Growing Up, Hair, Happy, Happy Ending, Harm to Animals, Headaches & Migraines, Hero Worship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, Hope, Hugs, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hunters & Hunting, Icing, In-Jokes, Innocence, Insanity, Inspired by Art, Japanese Character(s), Joyful, Laughter, Light-Hearted, Lions, Loyalty, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Manipulation, Maternal Instinct, Mentor/Protégé, Meta, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Monsters, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, My First Work in This Fandom, No Slash, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pancakes, Parades, Parental Instinct, Parenthood, Pastries, Performing Arts, Pets, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Plushies, Presents, Promises, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Rare Characters, References to Canon, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Scents & Smells, Scheming, Schoolboys, Seasonal, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-Denial, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sheep, Shock, Shoujo, Show Business, Sleep, Sleepiness, Smile, Snacks & Snack Food, Sneakiness, Sparkles, Spies & Secret Agents, Strategy & Tactics, Strong Female Characters, Stuffed Toys, Subterfuge, Sunrises, Surprises, Sweet, Tears, Teasing, Teddy Bears, Teenagers, Tricksters, Understanding, Unexpected Visitors, Villains to Heroes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wishes, Wizard of Oz References, Wolves, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Shiunin Sora bakes Christmas cookies for Sakaki Yuya, but discovers getting Yuya to eat them may take a miracle – or more reliably, a conveniently placed Yoko. [Yuya + Sora friendship. No slash]





	Fun Starts Here

Fun Starts Here

Author’s Note: Inspired by the December 2014 edition of _Otomedia_ magazine, which features Yuya and Sora decorating a strawberry Christmas cake. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series.

Summary:

Shiunin Sora bakes Christmas cookies for Sakaki Yuya, but discovers getting Yuya to eat them may take a miracle – or more reliably, a conveniently placed Yoko.

* * *

“Come on, just one bite, Yuya!”

The Entertainment Duelist known as Sakaki Yuya scratched his head. Shiunin Sora had broken into his house again. He used the phrase “broken into” hyperbolically, since he’d in fact heard Sora charming his mom downstairs by calling her his sister again to allow him through the front door. Sometimes Yuya wondered why the little blue-haired sugar fiend bothered. If he really desired to enter that badly, he could have easily slipped in via Yuya’s bedroom window. He was a born acrobat, after all. And as much an imp as his Edge Imp monsters.

“What are they?”

“They’re Christmas cookies! I made them especially for you, Yuya!” The munchkin held up the fruits of his labour.

A mix of slightly misshapen holiday-themed biscuits was neatly arranged in three rows, sorted by design, on a non-stick baking sheet: Christmas trees, stockings, and ornaments.

“But it’s the middle of July!” Yuya squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. The sun had barely crested on Maiami City, and yet here he was, infuriatingly _awake_.

Sora didn’t seem all too discouraged by the contradiction. His gaze continued to race back and forth between the oven pan in his hands and Yuya’s dreary expression. It was exceedingly rude to accost him in bed like this at such an objectionable hour, but best to eat the cookies while they were nice and crisp. He had risen heinously early for someone his age, for the express purpose of whipping up a fresh batch of soul-warming goodness to please Mr. Clownery over here. Yuya kind of owed it to him to dig in.

Or so he thought. Yuya ran for the hills – or rather, the pole in the hall outside his living quarters. He didn’t even stop to change out of his grey pj’s, and nearly tripped over his pets, En and Core.

“Ah! Yuuuyaaa! Where are you going?” Sora whined, almost pancaking the family dog and cat as well amid confused barking and grumpy purring.

The younger met him in the kitchen, a full twenty seconds behind. Yuya had taken the shortcut down the fire pole, and was making a serious dash for the exit before Yoko barred his escape.

“Really, Yuya! You’re not dressed!” his ex-biker babe mom disciplined. “And don’t be selfish! I mean, look at that face!”

Yuya turned to the corner, where Sora was undoubtedly doing his “I’m a cute kid so pay attention to me” routine. Ask anybody, and they would tell you he was irresistible. Insanely, Yuya wished he was actually showing off his scary, candy-crunching “hunting game” sneer, which would provide him a reasonable excuse to leave.

Obviously, that was not the case. Sora was in total sparkle mode, the same baby-doll portrayal he knew swayed others to his whims without fail.

“Yuuuuyaaaa! Try my cookies, please! I worked so hard on them!”

His cheeks overwhelmingly pink, the Scissor Wolf in Furnimal Sheep’s clothing poured more emotion into his syrupy performance. How was that possible?

Sora kept moving closer until Yuya ran out of floor, completely backed up against a wall.

No place left to hide, Yuya fell into lockstep with Sora’s mad parade, conscripted. He was loathe to admit it, but given prolonged exposure, even he succumbed to the effects of Sora’s persuasive pushiness. To refuse Sora’s request was to trample the dreams of children everywhere. For an entertainer like Yuya, who sought to instill mirth and merriment in audiences wherever he went, sitting on a child’s hopes was flagrantly unacceptable.

“I’ll take a Christmas tree. You happy?” he groaned grinchily.

“Yay, I won!”

“Now _that’s_ the proper way to treat your apprentice!” Yoko clapped.

“He’s not my apprentice!” Yuya reminded her.

The magnetic maestro inspected the gingerbread arrow. Naturally, pointy, only off-balance along an edge, and showing signs Sora had tried to repair it. Probably harmless. He hazarded a nibble. “Woah, it’s delicious!”

“Right?”

To Sora’s delight, Yuya helped himself to a stocking, and then an ornament. Each pastry earned him similar praise.

“And now Big Sis gets hers!” Sora put the tray on the kitchen counter, and let Yoko have her pick.

“Oh my! You’re such an honest boy!” Youth reaffirmed, she lionized the visitor in her home, and decided upon a festive bauble.

Yuya sweatdropped. His mom clung to this ruse every time. At least, he fooled himself into believing it was a ruse. Mostly, he just wanted to dodge the uncomfortable acknowledgement that people found his mother alluring.

“So, about these cookies…”

“What about them? Could it be? You’re drooling for another, aren’t you?”

“It’s not that,” he dismissed, though he grabbed a second fir anyway. “Why Christmas? As I said, it’s July.”

“Oh, haven’t figured it out yet, have you?” Sora sounded genuinely surprised.

“What?”

“It’s always Christmas when you’re around, Yuya!” Sora hugged him like he was his own personal Furnimal Bear.

“And how is that, exactly?”

“Blame your hairdo.”

“My _hair_? What does my hair have to do with anything?”

“You’re a walking Christmas present, Yuya!”

The fourteen-year-old flicked a loose strand of his bicoloured coif, realizing what Sora was referring to. Red and green. His hair was red and green like Christmas.

Yuya laughed. Out of habit, he donned his goggles, masking his misty eyes. He’d fallen asleep with them the night before, after a busy evening rearranging the cards in his Deck. His eyewear collected his tears of joy, a world’s worth of smiles.

The holiday spirit had touched his heart. In July.

Sora waited faithfully for his not-teacher’s catchphrase, which he knew would arrive.

The goggles came off.

“The fun starts here!”


End file.
